Minimum Love
by SooL2900
Summary: -...no c-creo que pod-podamos ser am-amigos de nuevo des-después de lo que s-se ha dicho… A-adiós.- Tartamudeo sin pensar exactamente en lo que decía, las lágrimas visiblemente, incluso para la otra persona, corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras se levantaba de la banca, se levantaba del lado de su ex-mejor amigo y se marchaba. [Junjou Minimum, ChiakixOC] [Personajes de SiH]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Que gusto que hayan decidido leer esta historia :D**

**Lo que pasa es que Hiroki y Akihiko estaban paseando y dijeron; "Hey, ¿Por qué no hay tantas historias sobre nosotros?" Eso me conmovio y con la ayuda de Onodera-san me puse a hacer esta historia :)**

**Bueno, esta historia esta dedicada a; Himiko-chan Hirisashi, a todos/as los/las escritores que han escrito sobre AkihikoxHiroki y a todas/os los que les gusta esta pareja...  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste =)**

**Ademas, los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pueden aparecer y hay una pareja; Yoshino Chiaki/Original Female Character.**

**Lamentablemente esto no esta betado porque... bueno, no tengo beta xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen en absoluto... En cambio, el OC presente es totalmente mio :) Ademas, si la historia fuera mia;**

**A) No estaria escribiendole un fanfic.**

**B) Hiroki, Shinobu, Miyagi y Akihiko estarian todos juntos :3 [Mi mente es pervertida :P]**

**WARNINGS:... Rated M por ultimos capitulos! Eso significa: LEMON! Eh, ¿libros voladores? Y posiblemente Personajes OoC pero no juzguen, hago lo mejor que puedo...**

**Bueno dejo de gastarles el tiempo...**

**Corre historia:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

**-¿Dónde se ha metido?-** Se pregunto a sí mismo un joven de cabellos castaños desde su asiento en la sala de esperas del aeropuerto. _Ya estuve aquí por veinte minutos… ¿Por qué tarda?_ Pensó el castaño mientras comenzaba a pensar porque accedió a venir a buscarla en primer lugar, después de todo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

**-Flashback-**

**-Haga su trabajo, profesor, y deje de fumar de una vez por todas.-** Grito el joven castaño hacia un hombre mayor con cabello negro.

**-Vale pero no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas.-** Dijo el pelinegro sacándose de la boca el cigarrillo y apagándolo con una sonrisa.

El joven abrió la boca para decirle algo al pelinegro pero su teléfono sonó así que rápidamente se disculpo y atendió.

**-Moshi moshi.- **Contesto como usualmente lo haría.

**-**_**¡Hijo! Al fin logro marcar bien el numero, eso no interesa igual. Necesito que me hagas un favor.- **_Hablo la dulce voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué cosa es lo que quieres?- **Respondió con una ceja levantada.

**-**_**Tienes que ir al aeropuerto…-**_

**-¿Al aeropuerto? Pero…- **Comenzó a interrumpir el castaño.

**-**_**Nada de peros. Iras a buscar a tu hermana.-**_ Interrumpió la señora sorprendiendo al castaño.

**-¿Vendrá? ¿Y por qué yo?- **pregunto desconcertado el joven. _Hace mucho no veo a mi hermana… _Pensó.

**-**_**Si vendrá y tú tienes que ir a buscarlo porque yo estoy ocupada.-**_ Dijo la señora sentada en un sillón mirando la televisión con una taza de té en manos.

**-Eso no es excusa… ¿Segura que no puedes ir tu? Yo, a diferencia de ti, estoy ocupado trabajando.-**

_**-Hiroki Kamijou, ve al aeropuerto a buscar a tu hermana y no me interesa si estás trabajando o no.-**_Dijo enojada su madre a través de la línea.

**-Pero…-**

**-**_**¡Pero nada!-**_Volvió a interrumpir.

**-Oh por… Déjame terminar una oración ¿Si?-** El pelinegro en ese momento se acerco y le arrebato el celular de las manos activando el altavoz y tapándole la boca al castaño con su mano comenzó a hablar con la señora.

**-Buenas tardes, señora. Le habla el jefe de su hijo.-** Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

**-**_**Oh, buenas tardes a usted también.-**_Se notaba la sonrisa de la señora Kamijou a través del teléfono.

**-No se preocupe… Lo que sea que le haya pedido a su hijo que hiciera en este mismo momento ira a cumplirlo si no es que quiere hacer el séxtuple del trabajo que tiene durante el resto del año.-** Amenazo felizmente sonriendo mucho más mientras que el castaño lo miraba como si estuviera totalmente loco.

-_**Genial… Muchas gracias y tu Hiroki apúrate que ya debería estar llegando.-**_ Dijo emocionada la señora del otro lado de la línea.

Terminada la conversación el pelinegro guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su subordinado mientras que Hiroki miraba al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-** Pregunto molesto el profesor mientras que el pelinegro le sonreía.

**-Kamijou deja de trabajar un poco, amor, y ayúdale a tu madre de vez en cuando.-**

Hiroki negó con la cabeza y le arrojo un libro ante el nombre que el pelinegro utilizo pero luego suspiro.

**-Miyagi-sensei, me iré al aeropuerto ¿Estás seguro que por una vez podrás encargarte del trabajo de un día solo?-** Pregunto colocándose el abrigo mientras que Miyagi le fruncía un poco el ceño.

**-Así que de eso se trataba… ¿A quién buscaras, amor? ¿No me estarás engañando con alguien más?-** Pregunto de buena gana el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada asesina y un libro de parte de su compañero.

**-No me llame así, ya tienes una pareja e iré a buscar a un familiar ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más?- **Pregunto molesto agarrando su portafolios y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Kamijou, realmente deberías sonreír mas, tal vez te consigas una pareja de esa forma… Aun así ¿Quién es? ¿Tía o algo?- **Comento Miyagi ignorando totalmente el comentario de que ya tenía pareja.

Hiroki mientras tanto rodo sus ojos saliendo de la oficina ganando algunas miradas de los demás alumnos en el edificio grito detrás de sí:

**-Nos vemos mañana…-**

**-No te preocupes, yo cubro tus clases.-** Grito Miyagi desde la puerta de su oficina y Hiroki se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos que tenía estaban más aliviados al escuchar eso, causando que rodara los ojos.

_No estarán tan aliviados cuando regrese… tal vez les dé un examen sorpresa. _Pensó sonriendo malvadamente.

**-End Flashback-**

Hiroki solo suspiro mientras sus ojos achocolatados, que parecían rojos en la distancia, escaneaban todo el aeropuerto en busca de su hermana.

**-Baka, si no se apresura me quedare toda la tarde aquí… Además de que ya falté a mis clases.-** Dijo nuevamente el castaño.

**-¡Nii-chan! ¿Me esperabas?- **Pregunto una voz detrás del castaño haciendo que este se sobresaltara y volteara en su asiento a verlo.

**-No aparezcas detrás mío de la nada como si fueras un fantasma.-** Le reprocho Hiroki levantándose de su asiento rápidamente recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su hermana.

La chica era un poco más baja que él por ser dos años menor. Tenía un par de ojos achocolatados totalmente iguales a los de Hiroki pero a diferencia de él, su cabello era pelirrojo, llegándole hasta la cintura y eso que lo tenía atado. Sakura Kamijou, hermana menor de Hiroki "el Demonio" Kamijou.

**-¿Te asuste Nii-chan? ¿Me ayudas con mis cosas?-** Pregunto sonriendo haciendo un ademan a la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y a la maleta que arrastraba en la mano.

Hiroki suspiro y tomo la maleta de la pelirroja guiándola afuera del aeropuerto llamando a un taxi de camino. Fuera del edificio paro cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana había parado detrás de él y tenía su cabeza hacia arriba, ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**-¿Todo está en orden?-** Pregunto levantando una ceja.

**-Si… Es solo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Japón y la verdad es que creí que ya me había olvidado cómo era estar aquí.-** Respondió mirando a su hermano y caminando hacia él.

**-Y este es solamente el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Sinceramente no quiero ver tu cara cuando estemos en medio de la ciudad.-** Inusualmente bromeo el castaño mientras que el taxi paraba en frente de él.

**-Muy gracioso Hiroki, mira como me rio.-** Dijo falsificando una risa.

**-Vamos que si falte a unas clases tendré trabajo que adelantar.-** Suspiro el castaño.

Los dos se subieron en silencio al vehículo, el cual los llevo al apartamento del profesor. Los dos subieron las escaleras y cuando estuvieron caminando en el pasillo Sakura rompió el silencio.

**-Entonces ¿Me extrañaste después de todo este tiempo?- **Pregunto con un brillo en los ojos mientras que Hiroki rodaba los ojos y sacaba las llaves del departamento.

**-Si te digo que si no me dejaras en paz de la felicidad. Si te digo que no tampoco me dejaras en paz hasta que cambie lo que dije ¿Realmente importa?- **Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

**-Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto mientras que el profesor se descalzaba y dejaba la maleta del pelirrojo contra la pared.

**-Deberías conocerme pero supongo que… si. Te extrañe solo un poquito, nada mas.-** Dijo con su siempre presente ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados recibiendo un nuevo abrazo de la pelirroja.

**-Supongo que será lo mejor que saque de ti por ahora, Nii-chan.-** Luego ella también se quito los zapatos cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y mirando a su alrededor. No era un departamento elegante ni nada por el estilo pero parecía ser muy cómodo y espacioso… claro, si los dos millones de libros amontonados no estuvieran.**-Parece que te construiste una biblioteca.-** Exclamo feliz la pelirroja dejando su mochila en el suelo y dirigiéndose a una de las muchas montañas de libros mirando entre las opciones y eligiendo un libro.

**-Puedes leer si es lo que quieres que yo tengo trabajo que hacer.-** Comento el castaño encendiendo su computadora y empezando a escribir algo sentado en la mesa.

**-¿De qué trabajas?-** Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un libro en la mano.

**-Soy profesor de Literatura.-**

**-Ahh, ¿Y vives aquí solito?-** Volvió a preguntar concentrada en el libro que tenia y sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

La cara de Hiroki cambio un poco de su semblante serio, parecía estar triste.

**-Ehh… S-si.-**

**-Mmmh ¿Por?**- Volvió a preguntar sin notar su cara.

_Sabía que preguntaría eso. _Pensó el castaño. Sabía que si le decía que vivía solo la pelirroja le preguntaría porque. La verdad es que ahora prefería vivir solo que estar ahí con otra persona pues ya desde hacia tiempo había terminado con alguien y no quería tener a nadie más en su espalda… Después de todo era la segunda vez que le rompía el corazón ¿Pasaría una tercera vez?

Sinceramente no lo dudaba, después de todo siempre conseguía enamorarse de las personas equivocadas. Y es exactamente como Miyagi le dijo una noche cuando llego a la oficina empapado por la lluvia, intento poner barreras alrededor suyo para alejar a los demás de la persona que realmente era pero jamás se dio cuenta de que su armadura tenía muchos más hoyos de los que pensaba. Muchas más heridas de las que podría contar.

**-¿Hiroki?-** Pregunto preocupada cuando noto que no respondía. _¿Dije algo que no debía? _Pensó la pelirroja.

**-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.- **Respondió sin levantar la mirada de su computadora y volviendo a escribir ignorando la curiosa mirada de su hermana.

**-Ah… ¿Vale? Oye, mas tarde saldré a dar una vuelta ¿Tienes alguna recomendación de adonde podría ir?- **Cambio de tema mientras seguía leyendo el libro que había elegido.

**-¿Hace menos de media hora que llegaste y ya saldrás?-** Pregunto con una ceja levanta mientras que Sakura le asentía, así que Hiroki suspiro y comenzó a hablar sobre algunos lugares en la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vale, adiós.-<strong> Dijo Sakura mientras se calzaba y colocaba el abrigo saliendo del departamento, vagamente escuchando a su hermano decir que volviera temprano. _Muy bien… ¿A dónde debería ir? _Pensó y decidió ir al centro para ver que encontraba.

Lo primero que noto allí es que había mucha gente y tiendas, realmente extrañaba eso. Esperando para cruzar una de las calles comenzó a ver a la gente que había a su alrededor hasta que una persona del otro lado de la calle le llamo la atención y al ver que iba a cruzar decidió esperar donde estaba.

Cuando toda la gente cruzo Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a donde iba la persona que le llamo la atención, estaba segura que lo vio antes. Era un joven en un elegante traje hablando por teléfono pero lo que le había llamado la atención no era eso, si no el hecho de que el joven tenía cabello peligris y ojos violáceos.

**-Aikawa ya te lo he dicho, terminare mi manuscrito cuando tenga ganas e inspiración de terminarlo… Y no, no me interesa lo que le digas a la Imprenta. Adiós.-** Hablaba el peligris a través de su teléfono con una cara de irritación cuando Sakura inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era la persona, reconociéndolo de su infancia, y dirigiéndose hacia donde el ojivioleta estaba apoyado contra una pared a punto de prender un cigarrillo.

**-Hola… ¿Qué haces fumando? Es malo para ti.- **Fue lo primero que dijo al estar enfrente del joven con el ceño fruncido y arrebatándole el cigarrillo de la boca. El peligris levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño el también, retándola.

**-¿Te conozco? Y aun así me debes un cigarrillo porque ese era el último que tenia.-** Pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz o cara y parecía totalmente desinteresado pero examinaba a la pelirroja curiosamente.

**-Claro que me conoces pero siempre fuiste un distraído, Bakahiko, seguro que ya me olvidaste completamente.-** Dijo satisfecha al ver la cara de reconocimiento en el joven. _Jamás podría olvidarme de ese apodo que solo dos personas se atreven a utilizar y claro que mucho menos podría olvidar esos ojos achocolatados ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? _Pensó el peligris

**-¿Sakura? Vaya, has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi.- **Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos de la chica con su mano.

**-Y creí que me habías olvidado, que bueno verte también Akihiko.-**

**-¿En qué momento viniste?-** Pregunto quitando su mano del cabello de la pelirroja.

**-Hace una hora, más o menos.-**

**-Ya veo… ¿Te gustaría pasar por mi departamento? Ahí podremos hablar mejor y ponernos al día.-** Comento el peligris mientras que Sakura asentía.

**-Claro.-** Con ello el escritor guio a la pelirroja a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado =) Diganme si hay algun error que Hiroki y Akihiko se merecen una historia muy bien escrita :)<strong>

**Dejenme un review, que no cuesta nada, asi puedo saber como voy... ya sea critica constructiva, o que te gusto mucho la historia =)**

**Nos vemos, chicas/os! =)**

**See Ya Later!**

**Love, SooL2900 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola queridos/as lectores/as... Bueno, decidi subir este capitulo ahora porque mañana me voy de viaje y no podre verlos por una semana jejej les dejo la intriga xD**

**Espero que los personajes hayan sido IC... estoy comenzando a hacerlos asi que lo siento si les parecieron demasiado OoC...**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo y dejenme un review que no les cuesta nada... Una vez mas, este capitulo no esta betado asi que si notan algun error les agradeceria que me lo comenten :)**

**Nos vemos en una semana =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

Ya estando en el departamento de Akihiko, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa con una taza de té en mano. Estaban charlando muy animadamente sobre los últimos años. Sakura contándole sobre sus estudios y porque decidió volver a Japón a parte del hecho que termino de estudiar, pues quería volver a su país a pesar de que hubiese podido encontrar muy bueno trabajos en otro continente. Por otro lado, Akihiko le contaba sobre lo que ha estado haciendo esos años y le hablaba sobre algunos de sus últimos libros. El escritor estuvo sorprendido al reconocimiento que tenía la pelirroja hacia él, después de todo se habían visto un par de veces antes de que la menor se fuera a estudiar fuera del continente.

_Y solo bastaron como dos encuentros para que me callera bien, la veo como mi propia hermana menor. _Pensaba el peligris.

**-¿Salías con un chico diez años menor que tú?-** Pregunto sorprendida la de ojos achocolatados aunque la sorpresa era totalmente por la diferencia de edad y no por el género de la persona.

**-Si… pero ¿Acaso no te molesta? ¿O te disgusta? ¿O algo?-** Pregunto el escritor con una ceja levantada ante la falta de repulsión en la pregunta que cualquier otra persona habría agregado.

**-Pues si realmente lo querías no creo que la edad sea un problema en lo absoluto…- **Comento rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza completamente errando el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

**-No, lo que yo me refería era a si no te disgustaba el hecho de que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres.-** Dijo desvergonzado el peligris.

**-¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Después de todo es tu vida, no mía y además, si alguien te hace feliz deberías salir con esa persona sin que te importe la edad o el género y los demás deberían aceptarlo.-** Comento la pelirroja tomando un poco de té recibiendo una risa de parte de Akihiko.

**-En muchas ocasiones realmente no te pareces mucho a tu hermano.-** Dijo sonriente.

**-Oh, hablando de Hiroki, será mejor que le avise que estoy aquí.-** Dijo mirando por la ventana notando que ya eran como las cinco de la tarde.

**-Allí tienes un teléfono.-** Dijo el peligris apuntando al aparato, su sonrisa desapareciendo un poco pero aun estaba ahí.

Sakura asintió y se paro dirigiéndose al teléfono mientras que Akihiko estaba sentado mirando a la mesa como si ese solo objeto fuera lo que le causaba todos sus males. No entendía porque pero al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo su corazón dio un gran vuelco, hacia ya mucho tiempo se habían distanciado aunque aun fueran amigos. Akihiko sinceramente no entendía muy bien porque se habían distanciado en primer lugar pero tenía la mala sensación de que fue por algo que él hizo.

Era fastidioso no poder tener al castaño alrededor pues el joven profesor no era únicamente su mejor amigo sino que también era su confidente, la persona con la que planeaba sus travesuras, la persona más parecida a un hermano que alguna vez tuvo, incluso fue su editor desde que encontró sus libros, siempre marcando sus errores o arreglando un poco la historia para que Akihiko las guardara o las enviara a su verdadero editor por algún error que el castaño hubiese pasado por alto. El joven de ojos achocolatados era probablemente la primera persona que realmente se preocupo por Akihiko y la persona que lo convenció de publicar sus novelas, que lo convenció de convertirse en un escritor profesional. Si era sincero no quería que su amistad con él terminara y la verdad hasta lo extrañaba un poco.

Pero… ¿No debería ir a hablar con él? Hace años que se distanciaron y hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos había siquiera tocado el tema de porque se distanciaron. Akihiko frunció el ceño, ¿Tal vez debería ir a hablar con Hiroki? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Si tanto le molestaba estar lejos, porque no intento resolver el problema antes? Hiroki… ¿Le perdonaría, si todo fuese su culpa, incluso después de tantos años? Seguramente, el castaño jamás aprendió a decirle que _no… _Akihiko suspiro, eso muchas veces le ayudaba, y en otras quería gritarle para que le dijera que no por una vez.

**-Hey Akihiko ¿Te importaría arrimarme al departamento de Nii-chan? Si no puedo llamar a un taxi…-** La voz de la pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos y enseguida se paró de su silla buscando sus llaves.

**-No tengo ningún problema en llevarte. Vamos.- **Dijo notando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su mejor amigo y con muchísima suerte, arreglar todo este problema.

Los dos salieron del departamento con sus abrigos y zapatos, caminaron hacia el elevador y esperaron a que este bajara hasta la planta baja. Durante el recorrido Sakura hablaba animadamente con una señora que estaba ahí mientras que Akihiko miraba a la pared en la que estaba apoyada, pensando en cómo comenzar la conversación con el castaño.

En el deportivo rojo del famoso escritor ya a mitad de camino a la pelirroja le entro curiosidad sobre una cosa y dudo apenas un segundo en preguntar.

**-Akihiko… Dijiste que salías con un chico menor que tú… ¿Acaso terminaron?-** Akihiko se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta pero después apretó mucho sus dientes juntos al igual que el volante haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, realmente no quería hablar de él.

**-Algo así…- **

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** Volvió a preguntar, totalmente curiosa esta vez.

**-Pues hace mucho que no lo veo y la verdad es que no se si realmente terminamos o no.- **Contesto el escritor y Sakura no tenía idea si lo que dijo era verdad o no.

**-¿Y donde esta?-** Pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja.

**-Ehh, etto… Se fue a visitar a su hermano a otra ciudad…-** Mintió el peligris.

**-Ahh… Oye, ¿Sabes si Hiroki sale con alguien?-** Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa, aliviando a Akihiko al no preguntar más acerca de su pareja, o ex-pareja… o lo que fuera.

**-Pues la última vez que lo vi estaba saliendo con un chico ojiazul de cabello oscuro pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no tengo idea si aun está con él.-** _La última vez que vi a Hiroki fue cuando ese chico ojiazul me cerró la puerta en la cara interrumpiendo mi conversación con Hiroki. _Pensó el peligris y la verdad no lo admitiría pero el que el ojiazul le cerrara la puerta y se llevara a Hiroki le había causado un gran dolor en el pecho que no entendía que era. De eso hace años y la verdad esperaba que ese mocoso no estuviese presente así podría hablar apropiadamente con su mejor amigo.

**-Así que con un chico ¿Eh? Lo sabia.- **Akihiko levanto una ceja.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto doblando en una calle, acercándose a la dirección a la que iban.

**-Que le gustaban los chicos.-** Comento mirando a través de la ventana.

**-¿En serio?-** Sakura asintió y luego susurro algo que el escritor apenas pudo oír.

**-Sinceramente creía que ese chico que robaría su corazón serias tu…-** Akihiko levanto sus dos cejas de la sorpresa pero decidió ignorar el comentario como si jamás se hubiese dicho.

* * *

><p>Ya en el departamento Sakura rápidamente abrió la puerta, saludo a su hermano enviándolo hacia la puerta y se sentó en el sofá leyendo otro libro mientras que Hiroki y Akihiko en la puerta se miraban el uno al otro sin decir palabra.<p>

**-…Akihiko…-** Hiroki rompió el silencio murmurando el nombre del peligris casi creyendo que si lo decía mas alto el escritor desaparecería.

**-Así que todavía estas vivo después de todo este tiempo ¿Eh?- **Comento mientras espiaba el interior del apartamento por si la pareja del castaño aun estaba allí.

**-Como si te importara…-** Respondió Hiroki con el ceño bien fruncido pero Akihiko vio algo más en los ojos del castaño aunque no llego a reconocer que era.

**-¿Por qué no me importaría? Después de todo yo debo ser el único que puede aguantar tu temperamento.- **Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir en sus labios cuando volvió a verlo. Esa pequeña emoción en los ojos de su amigo ¿Qué podía ser?

**-Que humilde eres… Tampoco es fácil soportarte ¿Sabias?-** Dijo irritado.

**-Es por nuestra tolerancia al otro por lo cual no me sorprendo de que sigamos siendo amigos.- **Bromeo un poco el escritor nuevamente notando esa emoción que ya le comenzaba a molestar ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué todo lo que decía traía esa emoción a los ojos de su orgulloso amigo? Tal vez, ¿Elegía mal sus palabras? No, no podía ser eso. Después de todo, Hiroki siempre lo había soportado tal y como era, y el no verse por unos años no significaba que no supieran como estar cerca del otro… ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad…?

Hiroki, por el otro lado, estaba enojado con el universo entero. Akihiko le rompió el corazón y al día siguiente Nowaki llego en su vida, literalmente entrando a la fuerza con una sonrisa, y logro sacar al escritor de su mente pero años después le rompió el corazón y Akihiko viene tocando su puerta, apareciendo una vez más ¿Enserio? ¿Es que todo estaba planeado para molestarlo? ¿Que le pudo haber hecho al mundo para que este se la devolviera de esa manera? ¿Quizás era por todos los libros que había lanzado durante los años? Dejando eso de lado, para peor si Akihiko había estado hablando con la pelirroja, su hermana tendría millones de preguntas que seguramente no querría contestar. _Pero peor es lo que dijo… _Pensó el castaño recalcando una parte de lo que dijo el peligris. "_…Que no me sorprendo de que sigamos siendo __amigos__." Es como si me estuviera echando en cara que solo quiere ser mi amigo y que solamente eso será… _Pensó tristemente el profesor. Hiroki suspiro aun enojado pero a la vez un poco triste y se dio cuenta que Akihiko seguía delante de él seguramente esperando a que dijese algo.

**-Bueno… hermosa visita, espero verte luego y bla, bla, bla. Nos vemos.-** Dijo rápidamente y luego le cerró la puerta con llave dirigiéndose casi corriendo al baño ignorando totalmente la extraña mirada que Sakura le mandaba desde el sofá.

_Tal vez volver a Japón sea más divertido de lo que pensé…_ Pensó la pelirroja observando a su hermano cerrar la puerta detrás de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Lo siento muchisimo! Realmente no saben cuanto lo siento, no he podido actualizar y eso que este capitulo lo iba a subir el domingo... pero por unos problemitas no he podido... *Suspiro* Pero no son excusas porque ustedes habian esperado asi que mejor dejo de robarles tiempo y les dejo leer el capitulo :)

Pero antes les digo algo que me hizo feliz... *Susurro* Tengo un celular nuevo... del cual puedo LLAMAR! Mi celu viejo ni eso podia -.-"

Bueno, ahora con el capitulo =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

Luego de ese extaño encuentro que tuvieron, luego de que Hiroki cerrara la puerta, Akihiko se quedo parado mirando la puerta del departamento tratando de asimilar… ¿Qué demonios había acabado de pasar?

Hiroki, ciertamente, había actuado un tanto raro cuando hablaro y en si, la conversación fue demasiado corta para el gusto de Akihiko. El escritor ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle al castaño lo que le vino a preguntar; ¿Por qué se habian distanciado en primer lugar?

El peligris suspiro pesadamente, no tenia caso seguir ahí parado como un idiota con el que acaban de romper. Lentamente se distancio de la puerta, y por alguna razón, cada paso que daba al bajar las escaleras se le hacia mas pesado seguir caminando. Agito su cabeza, como si queriendo que esas raras sensaciones se fueran y se subió a su auto, conduciento hasta una florería. En ella compro un ramo de rosas blancas y luego se fue hasta el hospital mas cercano a su hogar.

Entro en el edificio y saludo a la recepcionista detrás del escritorio, ella seguramente ya debía de conocerlo perfectamente y ya debería estar acostumbrada a verlo pues iba casi todos los días.

**-Usami-sama, que bueno verlo de nuevo.- **Le sonrio la recepcionista. Cindy, Akihiko vagamente recordaba que ese era su nombre. La joven era pelinegra con ojos celestes y para su edad, realmente era hermosa.

**-Lo mismo digo, ¿Ha habido algún cambio?- **Pregunto el escritor levantado una ceja.

**-No mucho, prácticamente nada cambio desde su ultima visita. No se preocupe, se pondrá bien en cualquier momento.- **Cindy le dijo, tratando de animarlo mientras que el peligris asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras del edificio. Subiendo dejo cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar rondando su cabeza acerca de su mejor amigo, ya lidiaría con él después, y se concentro totalmente en la persona a la que venia a visitar.

Entró en la habitación 516 a penas llego al piso. Lo primero en darle la bienvenida, al igual que las muchas veces que había ido, fue el cuerpo inmóvil pero vivo que había sobre la cama, atado a todo tipo de aparatos que lo mantenían con vida. Akihiko dejó las flores sobre la mesa que había al lado de la cama y se sento en una silla cercana al borde de la cama, observando detenidamente el estado del cuepo en la cama. Su pie derecho estaba totalmente roto, vendado, había necesitado toda una reconstrucción, su torso tenia una grave herida que por suerte curaron a tiempo, había perdido un pulmon y su corazón se había dañado un poco, pero nada grave, estaba totalmente envuelto en vendas que era muy difícil descifrar quien era.

La persona había estado al borde de la muerte cuando lo trajeron al hospital, muy herido, incluso los doctores creían que no sobreviviría al incidente pero por un supuesto milagro ahora seguía con vida, aunque estuviera profundamente dormido en coma.

El incidente que lo mando al hospital había pasado ya hacia unos cuantos meses, ya completamente olvidado por muchas personas… pero para Akihiko, parecía que tan solo había sido ayer.

Le parecía que fue ayer cuando… Misaki Takahashi le había salvado la vida.

Era total y únicamente su culpa que el joven ojiverde estuviera ahora acostado en el hospital y aunque el hermano de Misaki, Takahiro Takahashi, no le dijera nada acerca del asunto, el escritor sentía que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Takahiro fue alguien a quien profundamente amo, antes de saber que a este le gustaban nada mas ni nada menos que las chicas… y antes de que conociera a Misaki. Realmente amo al ojiverde y cada momento que paso con él estaría por siempre guardado en su memoria… pero viéndolo dormir en ese horrible estado en ese momento… se preguntaba si no seria mucho mas seguro que Misaki se quedara con su hermano cuando despertara.

_Si _es que despertaba.

Lo que el escritor mas queria justo ahora era que el castaño se despertara, lo mirara con esos grandes ojos que infundían amor y lo regañara por siquiera atreverse a pensar de esa forma.

Pero claro… eso no iba a pasar…

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Sakura había logrado convencer a su hermano de acompañarla por la ciudad. Claro, ya hacía poco había salido y se estaba haciendo tarde pero realmente extrañaba Japón y además estar con su hermano, por mas terco, difícil y orgulloso que pudiera ser, era todo un bonus.<p>

Sakura tenía la más grande sonrisa que cualquiera pudiera ver plantada en su cara mientras que Hiroki, aun pensando en el extraño encuentro que tuvo con su antiguo amor platónico hace unas horas, permitió una pequeñísima sonrisa ante la emoción de su hermana.

_Jamás lo admitiré en voz alta… pero que bueno verla de nuevo._ Pensaba el castaño caminando detrás de su hermana.

Así pasaron todo el resto de la tarde juntos. Sakura arrastrando al castaño de aquí para allá, quien a su vez seguía sintiendo como si lo estuvieran observando pero lo dejo pasar como su siempre presente paranoia.

**-¡Que buen día!-** Exclamo la pelirroja tirándose boca abajo en el sofá, claramente cansada pero feliz. Hiroki resoplo y le tiro una almohada y una sabana en la cabeza.

**-¿A qué hora te despertaras?-** Pregunto el castaño agachándose para juntar unos libros que estaban en el suelo, sorprendentemente… recogiendo de paso sus lentes y guardando algunos exámenes de sus alumnos.

**-Temprano ¿Quieres que te despierte? Yo mejor que nadie se que es casi imposible que te despiertes en las mañanas.- **Hiroki le frunció el ceño pero sin resultado, ganando una sonrisa de la pelirroja. Sakura era una de las únicas personas con las que Hiroki podía ser él mismo, menos gruñón e incluso más sonriente, y muchas veces odiaba eso. El mayor suspiro y asintió a la pregunta de su hermana para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

**-Nos vemos mañana.-** Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

En la mañana Sakura estaba haciendo el desayuno aun en su roja pijama mientras que Hiroki salía de su habitación en un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca y tratando de hacerle el nudo a su corbata. La menor resoplo, dejo los platos en la mesa y se dirigió a su hermano quitando sus manos del medio ella misma le hizo el nudo.

**-Creí que habías aprendido a hacerlo.-** Comento sonriendo.

**-Grr, no, no lo hice.-** Gruño Hiroki mirando al costado. La pelirroja termino de hacer el nudo, rio un poco y se sentó en la mesa junto con Hiroki, empezando a comer.

**-Entonces… ¿Qué fue todo eso de lo que hablaste con Akihiko?-** Pregunto casualmente Sakura a lo cual el castaño desvió la mirada, encontrando una montaña de libros mucho más interesante.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto como si no tuviera ni idea de que estaba hablando.

**-Hiroki… son amigos desde que tenían diez años pero viéndolos ahora hablar parecían completos extraños que no se querían ni ver ¿Qué les pasa?-** Ahora Sakura estaba preocupada, esos dos son los mejores amigos del universo y no entendía que estaba pasando entre ellos.

El castaño suspiro mirando su comida, luego al reloj notando que ya casi era hora y se tenía que ir al trabajo o llegaría tarde, volvió a mirar a su hermana que lo estaba mirando curiosa y un poco preocupada. _¿Realmente parecemos extraños? _Volvió a suspirar.

**-Escucha, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme… Cuando vuelva te diré que paso ¿Vale?-** Comento el castaño sin mirarla pero escuchando la notoria sonrisa que tenía cuando hablo.

**-Claro… pero no mientas, eres el peor mentiroso de la historia.- **Hiroki asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta colocándose su abrigo y calzándose sus zapatos.

**-Adiós…- **Comento totalmente ido en pensamientos al salir del departamento _¿En serio le diré todo lo que paso? No, sería mejor que no lo hiciera… pero ella tiene razón en algo; no se mentir… Seguro que se daría cuenta si no le digo la verdad. _El profesor suspiro pesadamente.

_...Que lio…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hola! Siento la tardanza :P

Bueno, espero que no haya sido mucha y espero subir el próximo capitulo antes de que pase tanto tiempo... aunque pudo haber sido poco y a mi me parece mucho... no me gusta dejar cosas colgadas xD

Bueno no me robo mas su tiempo y les dejo con la historia :)

Por fa, déjenme un review que me ayudaría para seguir con la historia y para saber que les parece :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

Akihiko suspiro al por fin haber terminado otro de sus libros BL. Se froto los ojos, su editor le había molestado para que al menos _una_ vez le entregara las cosas a tiempo y eso es exactamente lo que hizo, solamente para que lo dejara en paz un rato. Si fuera por él, las fechas límite no existirían.

Volvió a mirar las hojas en frente de él y reviso las páginas, lo primero que noto es que le faltaba la dedicatoria del libro. Akihiko sonrió un poco, siempre dedicaba todos sus libros a la misma persona, lo cual hacia que todo el mundo se preguntara lo mismo: ¿Quién era?

Por alguna razón el pensar en sus dedicatorias le llevo a pensar en Misaki. Ese adorable y tierno joven que ahora estaba dormido en una cama de hospital, sin saber lo que pasa en el mundo alrededor suyo. Akihiko no podía esperar el día en el que el castaño despertara y todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando el castaño trataría de quitarse al escritor de encima cuando este le saltaba, a que volviera a enojarse cuando el peligris se ponía celoso, a que volviera a reclamarle por escribir de él en sus libros BL.

Lo extrañaba… pero por alguna razón no lo extrañaba tanto, como creyó que lo haría. Era como si estuviera aceptando que el ojiverde ya no estaba ahí, como si su corazón se estuviera mudando… pero si ese era el caso tenía dos preguntas importantes: ¿Por qué su corazón hacia eso? Y ¿Por qué no extrañaba tanto a Misaki?

El escritor lo amaba ¿Verdad? Entonces por… Suspiro pesadamente… _Amaba, _en pasado… ¿Es que ya no lo quería mas de esa forma? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos dejo de amarlo tan fácilmente? Volvió a suspirar y agito su cabeza, luego de trabajar tanto seguramente su cerebro estaba frito y estaba saltando a conclusiones sin sentido así que volvió a su trabajo.

Tenía que escribir su dedicatoria y entregarle el trabajo a su editor… Aikawa era su genial editora en cuanto a sus novelas pero para sus libros BL tenía otro editor: Ritsu Onodera, su antiguo editor literario ahora era su editor en sus BL, que también trabajaba en otro departamento dentro de la editorial, ¿Esmeralda? Akihiko creía recordar que ese era el nombre del departamento. El chico no era mal escritor, en realidad tenía una muy buena carrera como editor, pero el problema que Akihiko tenía con él era su apariencia; era castaño con ojos verdes… Igualito a Misaki, aunque no tuvieran exactamente la misma actitud eran muy parecidos. Demasiado.

Parecía que el mundo lo odiaba y constantemente tenía la necesidad de recordarle que Misaki estaba en el hospital por su culpa, ¿Qué posible mal le pudo haber hecho al mundo para que le pasara esto? Ni idea…

Agito su cabeza, suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a escribir su dedicatoria, lo que causo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Unas horas más tarde personalmente se hizo cargo de ir a la editorial Marukawa.

Levanto una ceja cuando vio el estado del departamento Esmeralda, era totalmente un desorden. Libros y papeles tirados por doquier, peluches tirados por el suelo, decoraciones vagamente arregladas, los empleados parecían a punto de morir... la fecha limite estaba llegando. Miro alrededor del cuarto, estaban seis personas dentro, un chico muy sonriente del cual había olvidado su nombre, Hatori, uno de los editores que era muy popular con las damas, Kisa, el mayor de los escritores aunque por su apariencia parecía el menor, Takano, el redactor jefe del departamento Esmeralda, Yoshino, un mangaka bajo el seudónimo de Yoshikawa Chiharu, Akihiko sabía que el chico era esa mangaka por un pequeño incidente en el cual descubrió la verdadera identidad de Yoshikawa, aunque prometió no decirle a nadie, y por ultimo Onodera, la persona a la que buscaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dejo con más fuerza de la necesaria su trabajo al lado del castaño, que en seguida se despertó de su sueño.

**-Ahh, Usami-sensei que bueno que al fin termino a tiempo para la edición.-** Dijo Onodera mientras comenzaba a trabajar, un tanto dormido pero trabajando.

**-Pues ni siquiera estaba de humor para terminarlo pero decidí hacerlo así puedes tener más tiempo con tu novio.-** Contesto señalando a Takano, que estaba sentado al final de la mesa discutiendo por teléfono con, por lo que se podía escuchar, la Imprenta.

**-¿Eh? ¿Takano-san? ¿Pero qué dice? No salimos ni nada. No sé cómo puede pensar eso, eh digo… no es que lo trate como un loco es solo que… nosotros solo tenemos, eh… solo relación de jefe y subordinado.- **Decía el chico sonrojado y totalmente alterado, agitando sus brazos en frente de su cara para marcar su punto. Akihiko sonrió, el sonrojo le recordaba a Hiroki… lo cual era raro ¿Por qué recordaba a su amigo en alguien muy parecido a Misaki?

**-Ya cálmate Onodera y ponte a trabajar de una vez.-** Le ordenó Takano aun hablando por teléfono mientras los demás reían un poco.

El castaño suspiro y comenzó a leer las hojas mientras Akihiko seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Ah, ¿Usami-san? Disculpe pero ¿Se quedara ahí parado todo el día?-** Pregunto Yoshino levantándole una ceja pero se veía avergonzado de preguntarle. _No sé porque pero cuando veo a ese chico me da la impresión que haría una buena pareja para Sakura. _Pensó el escritor.

**-Oh no, ya me estaba por ir…-** Comento el escritor aunque aún seguía pensativo, su mejor amigo y el ojiverde en el hospital iban y venían en su mente sin descanso.

**-Oh, Usami-sensei, antes de que se vaya…-** Interrumpió Onodera levantando una hoja.**- ¿No me querrá decir a quien son las dedicatorias de sus libros?-** Pregunto esperanzado mostrándole la hoja al escritor, quien solo atino a reír.

**-¿Qué es tan especial acerca de mis dedicatorias? En serio, no se lo diré a nadie… si no lo adivinan no lo diré…-** Les saludo y comenzó a salir de allí. Mientras salía escucho a Onodera suspirar.

**-Bueno, lo intente.- **Dijo el ojiverde, posiblemente mirando hacia abajo.

**-Antes eras su editor, ¿Por qué no adivinaste a quien se los dedica antes?- **Pregunto Hatori y Akihiko lo imagino elevándole una ceja.

**-No lo sé… es difícil.- **Comento y luego se quedo callado, así que Akihiko asumió que estaba trabajando. Llamo al elevador y entro en este cuando paro en el piso. Ya dentro de él, Akihiko pudo observar a Chiaki entrar rápidamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-**Eh lo siento, yo también ya me iba.-** Comento el mangaka mirando abajo, dejando que sus mechones castaños oscuros oscurecieran sus ojos.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Akihiko mirándolo.

**-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien… solo pensaba en que todos están saliendo con alguien menos yo… Y escribo libros de amor ¿No es irónico?-** Pregunto mirando al peligris.

**-Pues algo… yo tampoco salgo con nadie… pero por alguna razón cuando te veo siento que eres perfecto para una buena amiga mía…- **Comento otra vez ido en pensamientos.

**-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-** Pregunto emocionado el joven a lo cual el escritor rio.

**-Te la presentare otro día.-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Hey, Kamijou~ ¿A quién fuiste a buscar ayer?-<strong> Pregunto Miyagi mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Hiroki, que estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de calificar unos exámenes, suspiro.

Hacia unos minutos había terminado una de sus clases, ese recuerda era uno feliz pues todos los alumnos estaban escribiendo a mil para intentar pasar el examen sorpresa que Hiroki les había hecho. _Para que aprendan a no sentir alivio cuando me retiro de la Universidad. _Había pensado Hiroki… y ahora, tenía que soportar al pelinegro.

**-Ya se lo dije, a un familiar… ahora suélteme.-** _A un familiar al cual debo le debo decir que amo a Akihiko y… Un momento… ¿__Amo?__ ¿En presente? No, yo ya supere mi amor por Bakahiko, además enamorarme solo me trae dolor. _Pensaba el castaño… Pero la forma en la que actuó ayer cuando vio al escritor, estaba nervioso, ¿Podría ser que…?

_¡NO! Hiroki Kamijou reacciona de una vez por todas, deja de pensar así, tú ya no sientes nada de nada por Bakahiko… ¡Nada! _Se repetía mentalmente el castaño, aunque no muy convencido, mientras Miyagi lo miraba.

**-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco tenso ¿No se te habrá ocurrido ver de nuevo a ese chico con el que salías?-** Pregunto Miyagi un poco preocupado y enojado.

…_Nowaki… _Pensó el castaño, como si no fuera suficiente la confusión que tenia acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Akihiko para llenar el vaso le tenían que recodar ese nombre, esa persona. Ya hace meses que termino con Nowaki y desde entonces no lo había visto. No es que se quejara, le dolía ver al ojiazul, le dolía porque había sido Nowaki quien termino con él.

-Flashback-

**-¿Qué?-** Pregunto Hiroki totalmente sorprendido mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al ojiazul que tenía delante.

**-Lo siento muchísimo Hiro-san pero deberíamos terminar…-** Repitió directamente. Los dos estaban parados en la puerta del departamento que compartían. Nowaki había estado esperando allí a que el castaño llegara y cuando al fin lo hizo le planteo lo que había dado vueltas en su cabeza todo el día sin miramientos, le dolía pero era algo que debía hacer.

Los dos estaban juntos desde hace años y aun con los problemas que habían tenido, de alguna u otra forma seguían juntos… pero Nowaki sabía que eso no bastaba, su relación con la persona que amaba estaba colgando de un hilo y no aguantaría mucho mas, por lo que el doctor decidió terminarla antes de que terminara de una forma peor. Nowaki ama muchísimo a Hiroki pero el que su relación con él termine mal y el castaño resulte herido era algo que el ojiazul no permitiría.

**-Eh, ¿Por qué?-** Alcanzo a preguntar el castaño, aun shockeado. No entendía porque Nowaki querría terminar su relación… bueno, Hiroki podía ser muy complicado, orgulloso y terco pero el ojiazul le había dicho que lo amaba y Hiroki realmente se esforzaba para que siguieran estando juntos. _¿Es que acaso… aun con todo el esfuerzo… fallé? _Se preguntaba el castaño.

**-Porque esto no funciona… tú estás demasiado tiempo pensando en tu trabajo mientras que yo sigo estudiando y trabajando en el hospital casi todo el día. Lo siento Hiro-san pero ya no creo que podamos seguir de esta forma… Realmente lo siento…- **Dicho esto el ojiazul se inclino y beso suavemente la mejilla del aun petrificado Hiroki, luego se marcho.

Hiroki llevo una mano a la mejilla en la que Nowaki había depositado el beso y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. _¡Deja de llorar, idiota, ya estas bastante grande para eso!_ Una parte de si mismo le gritaba una y otra vez… pero otra parte estaba herida.

_Nowaki termino conmigo._

No había sentido algo así desde que Nowaki se fue a América, desde que lo dejo mojándose en la calle aquella noche, desde que lo vio durmiendo desnudo en el suelo con su sempai…

Se sentía… traicionado, herido, triste… y a la vez totalmente aliviado, aunque no supiera porque…

¿Acaso se sentía aliviado porque sentía que algo así pasaría y estaba feliz que terminaron de esta forma y no peor?

O ¿Tal vez, porque ya no le importaba Nowaki de esa forma?

Tal vez, solo se estaba volviendo loco…

O quizás era el shock…

**-…Nowaki… ¿Por qué?-**

-End Flashback-

**-Kamijou ¿Estás ahí? -** La voz de Miyagi lo saco de golpe de sus recuerdos.

-**No he visto a Nowaki hace meses, no se preocupe, profesor.-** Dijo en respuesta a la otra pregunta con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Miyagi suspiro, encendió un cigarrillo y se fue hacia su escritorio, comenzando a hacer su propio trabajo.

**-Deja a ese chico en el pasado, Kamijou… Yo se que tienes a alguien más en mente.- **Comento el mayor de los dos ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de su compañero y evadiendo por poco el libro que le lanzo.**-Has mejorado en tu puntería.-** Cambio de tema, de vuelta con su sonrisa en cara el pelinegro.

_Tiene razón… Odio admitirlo pero tiene toda la razón… tengo a alguien más en mente. _Pensó el castaño concentrándose en su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde Miyagi ya se había despedido diciendo algo de que debía llegar temprano a su casa o su pequeño terrorista se molestaría mientras Hiroki guardaba sus cosas suspirando. <em>Al menos él tiene alguien especial esperándolo, aunque sea un mocoso de secundaria, yo solo tengo una hermana a la cual darle una explicación que yo ni siquiera se… <em>Pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

Luego se coloco su abrigo y bufanda, junto su portafolios y se fue de la oficina. Ya era tarde en la noche y no había nadie en el colegio. Hiroki estaba aliviado por eso, así tendría más tiempo a solas para pensar. Eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar. Estar pensando en paz, sin ningún ruido, sin nadie pasando por allí, sin ninguna molestia.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo fue muy poco pues apenas atravesó las puertas de la universidad se quedo parado, petrificado, mirando a quien tenía en frente totalmente sorprendido.

**-¿Nowaki?-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **No puedo creerlo! Perdonenme todos los que seguian esta historia por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo. Este cap. ya lo tenia hecho pero tuve un problema con el internet (un electricista que vino a arreglar que se yo que me corto el internet -.-") y no pude subirlo. Por lo tanto me disculpo por la tardanza y les dejo para que lean el cap.

Especial disculpa a Himiko, perdon por tardarme :( espero te guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

Akihiko había dejado su trabajo en la editorial hace horas, ya era de noche y en todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo. Realmente quería hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Cosas que debieron arreglar hace años.

_¿Por qué no voy ahora? En cualquier momento Hiroki llegaría a su departamento desde su trabajo y debemos hablar de muchas cosas._

Decidido el escritor se levanto de su cama, donde había estado acostado todo el día, se vistió en uno de sus trajes y salió de la casa.

No sabía porque pero estaba muy ansioso por ver a Hiroki, la reacción que una chica de secundaria tendría antes de que la llevaran a un baile.

Akihiko suspiro. _Aun no entiendo porque me siento así por ver a Hiroki pero sé que lo quiero…_

Akihiko paro por un momento…

_Lo quiero ver cerca como antes, como amigos… Si, eso debió ser lo que estaba pensando._

El peligris se subió a su auto y casi a la velocidad de la luz condujo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Akihiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?-<strong> Le pregunto Sakura con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

**-¿Está Hiroki?- **Pregunto mirando su reloj, esa era la hora en la que el castaño normalmente habría vuelto a su departamento después del trabajo.

**-Pues no, aun no ¿Lo quieres esperar adentro? Tengo que preguntarte algo importante.-** Akihiko asintió y en pocos minutos los dos estaban sentados en la mesa con una taza de té cada uno.

**-Entonces ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-**

**-Akihiko ¿Pasa algo con Hiroki?-** Pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

**-Ehhh… ¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto inocentemente desviando la mirada mientras que parecía que a Sakura se le caía una gota de agua de la cabeza. La pelirroja suspiro.

**-No puedo creer que lo tenga que explicar… Ustedes dos son los mejores amigos desde los diez años pero cuando los vi ahora hablando parecían extraños que no se quieren ni dar la cara ¿Qué les pasa?-** Akihiko suspiro. _Confió en ella, ¿Verdad? Quizás será mejor que se lo diga, quien sabe, tal vez y me puede ayudar a saber el porqué de todo esto. De todos modos se enteraría… Además… me quiero quitar el peso de encima, aunque no sé porque exactamente esto me pesa tanto… _Pensó el peligris debatiendo sus opciones.

**-Está bien, te contare que paso… Todo esto comenzó hace años cuando me enamore perdidamente de un chico…-** Comenzó a relatar mientras Sakura asentía y lo miraba esperando**.-Pues estuve enamorado de él durante años, básicamente toda la secundaria y más pero luego él me dijo que tenía una novia. Eso me devasto por completo y Hiroki se dio cuenta de que estaba deprimido así que trato de animarme…- **El escritor paro por un momento ¿Realmente debería decirle que hicieron _eso_? El escritor suspiro pesadamente. Se iría bien de cabeza al Infierno por decirle esto a Sakura pero… ella quería saber, así que, era su culpa**.-Esa noche nos acostamos juntos, luego nos distanciamos e incluso comenzamos a salir con otros chicos y terminamos así…-** Resumió hablando rápidamente mirando la reacción de la pelirroja, la cual le pestañeo un par de veces, inmóvil en su asiento.

Cuando Sakura calmada y lentamente se levanto de la mesa Akihiko levanto una ceja. _¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde va? ¿Acaso no me dirá nada acerca de lo que le dije? _Pensaba el peligris confundido y curioso. Sakura tomo fuertemente un libro, se volteo y se lo tiro a Akihiko rápidamente gritando:

**-¡¿TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANO Y LUEGO LO DEJASTE?!- **Grito la pelirroja sin importarle quien la escuchara. El libro le golpeo en la frente al escritor, haciendo que este cayera al suelo en shock

**-Oye espera… Teóricamente él me lo pidió y además fue un error hacerlo.-** Dijo tratando de calmar a la hermana del demonio. _Ahora sí que se parecen… Entiendo porque son hermanos._ Pensó Akihiko.

**-¿QUÉ FUE UN ERROR?- **Volvió a gritar tirándole otro libro, el cual Akihiko pudo esquivar esta vez.

**-Sí, digo no, si… espera… Ahhh cálmate que ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.-** Protesto el peligris escondiéndose debajo de la mesa. Sakura tardo unos minutos pero después se calmo y suspiro.

**-¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Me dices que se distanciaron por acostarse juntos sin siquiera hablarlo?-** Pregunto molesta pero bajando el tono de voz y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-Más o menos… Sí, pero si lo dices de esa forma suena un poco estúpido.-** Comento el escritor aun sin salir de debajo de la mesa.

**-Es porque es estúpido… Y dime, si fue un error ¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo en un principio? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-** La pregunta era picara pero la chica lo pregunto totalmente seria y con el ceño fruncido. Akihiko se sorprendió a la segunda pregunta pero la ignoro. _Porque… quería quitar a Takahiro de mis pensamientos y Hiroki se ofreció a darme una mano…_ Fue lo primero que pensó el peligris.

_Entonces… Si Hiroki me dijo que al taparme los ojos, pensara en Takahario ¿Por qué no pensé en él? _Se cuestiono Akihiko. _Esa noche yo no estaba pensando en Takahiro… yo estaba pensando en…_

**-…Sakura… c-c-creo que…- **Comenzó a tartamudear en shock el peligris pero fue prontamente interrumpido.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nowaki?-<strong> Pregunto enojado el castaño pero sin mirarlo, no quería verlo después de todo lo que paso… le dolía hacerlo.

**-Hiro-san, que bueno verte.-** Dijo con una amable sonrisa caminando hacia él.

**-No sé si puedo decirte lo mismo ¿Qué quieres?-** Ahora estaba frunciéndole el ceño al suelo.

**-Quiero hablar contigo…-** Dijo mucho más serio, agarrando a Hiroki de los brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

**-¿De qué?-** Pregunto haciéndolo muy poco esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre del ojiazul pero aun enojado.

**-¡Te amo! No permitiré que estés con nadie más que conmigo.-** Apenas termino de decir eso le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras que Hiroki abría los ojos como platos. _¿Me está…? Después de tanto tiempo viene y, ¿Se atreve a besarme como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si no hubiera terminado conmigo?_

Hiroki recobro el sentido y empujo un poco a Nowaki, terminando el beso, pero eso no detuvo al ojiazul que enseguida empezó a besar su cuello mientras el castaño intentaba quitárselo pero Nowaki tenía en un fuerte agarre sus brazos.

**-No-nowaki… p-ahh, para. Ya nng basta.-** Intentaba decir el castaño pero el ojiazul no le hacía caso.

**-Que termináramos no te da ningún derecho para salir con alguien más.-** Dijo Nowaki en su cuello y aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era una muy pobre excusa, no le importaba, con tal de recuperar a su Hiro-san…

**-¿De qué hablas? No ahhh salgo con nngh nadie…- **Se estaba rindiendo pero no quería que eso pasara y además no entendía a que se refería el ojiazul.

**-Me refiero a esa chica pelirroja con quien andabas ayer de lado a lado sonriendo. Yo los vi, totalmente felices, ¿Es que no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Por eso empezaste a salir con ella?-** Contesto el ojiazul casi leyendo sus pensamientos y mordiendo fuertemente su cuello.

**-¡Ahhh! Nowaki ¡Ya… es suficiente!-** Dijo el castaño y le golpeo el estomago con la rodilla alejándolo. Nowaki se agarro el estomago mirándolo con un poco de dolor mientras que Hiroki tenía su mano en la mordedura en su cuello.**-No salgo con ella… Y si llegara a salir con alguien no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada. Terminamos y si quieres que te lo deje mas en claro… ¡Tu terminaste conmigo!-** Dijo herido el castaño mirando al suelo.

**-Hiro-san cometí un error, lo nuestro tal vez pueda funcionar después de todo… Perdóname.- **Dijo triste el ojiazul, haciendo que Hiroki se entristezca un poco también, realmente, jamás le gusto ver a Nowaki triste, no se lo merecía. Incluso ahora, el joven no se merecía entristecerse tanto. Hiroki realmente quería creerle pero sabía que si dejaba que entrara en su corazón una vez más, lo lastimaría como la última vez… por más que le doliera no podía estar con él.

**-Tal vez… fue un error… pero eso no significa que te perdo-** Comenzó el castaño pero fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

**-No me digas eso… puedes perderme y podemos volver a estar juntos como antes. Tienes que intentarlo.-** La voz de Nowaki era casi desesperada.

**-No sé a qué viniste aquí pero obviamente no ganas nada, Nowaki… Piensa que quizás en todo este tiempo ya te supere y quiero que me dejes solo. Y aun no te he perdonado.-** Dijo lentamente el castaño y comenzó a irse pero Nowaki le agarro la muñeca.

**-¡No! ¡Me niego! No te irás para volver con esa mocosa pelirroja. No permitiré que te vayas. Eres mío Hiro-san ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-** Dijo totalmente desesperado el ojiazul apretando fuertemente la muñeca de Hiroki que hasta podría romperle un hueso de la fuerza empleada.

-**No iré a hacer absolutamente nada con nadie. Ya déjame ir.-** Hiroki estaba enojado y a la vez totalmente triste y algo herido, pero también cansado.

**-Estoy seguro que te iras de aquí hacia ella ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué me cambiaste por esa mocosa? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-** Insistía el ojiazul apretando mas la muñeca, Hiroki hizo una mueca de dolor y en su cara se notaba el enojo que estaba empezando a sentir. _¿Quién te crees para hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_**-**_**¡YA ENTIENDE! Tú y yo terminamos, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana con quien yo quiera. Y jamás lo haría con esa pelirroja porque, Dios, ES MI HERMANA, ASI QUE DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE ELLA. Además ya me has herido lo suficiente así que déjame en paz de una vez por todas.-** Grito el castaño, enojado, y aprovechando el completo shock de Nowaki se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo, su mano agarrando su muñeca derecha con algo de dolor. _¿Por qué le grite lo último? No era necesario… _Pensó el castaño.

* * *

><p>En la puerta de su departamento revolvió furiosamente en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves. Entro rápidamente en el departamento y cerró la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria apoyando su cuerpo en ella y mirando abajo.<p>

**-¡¿Hiroki?!-** Escucho a dos personas decir y miro arriba para encontrarse con un sorprendido Akihiko debajo de la mesa y una sorprendida Sakura con sus brazos cruzados parada junto a la mesa.

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando?-** Pregunto preocupada su hermana. Hiroki abrió un poco la boca y se llevo una mano a su mejilla notando que si, estaba llorando. _¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? _Se pregunto el castaño pero decidió cambiar de tema.

**-¿Qué hace él aquí?-** Pregunto mirando a Akihiko, el cual ya se había parado.

**-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de… ¿Qué te paso en la mano?-** Pregunto al ver su muñeca derecha totalmente roja.

**-Nada… ¿Q-que q-quieres?- **Pregunto, ocultando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, tartamudeando un poco y respirando difícilmente, realmente quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

**-Hiroki, es acerca de la noche en la que Takahiro me dijo que tenía una novia. Tenemos que hablar…-** Dijo despacio el peligris pero Hiroki apenas lo escucho pues su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, haciendo que casi no escuchara nada más que sus latidos, y estaba respirando muy entrecortadamente. Realmente no quería hablar justo ahora, no después de haber visto a Nowaki de nuevo, no quería hablar de esa noche…

**-¿Hiroki?**- Dicho castaño se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta del departamento nuevamente y corriendo afuera del lugar.**- ¡Hiroki!-** Grito el escritor corriendo detrás de él.


End file.
